Dr. Pepper, You Make the World Taste Better
by Spikeluver
Summary: Uh, What Syaoran would do if someone took his Dr. Pepper... Kindof like Tomoyo-chan's Joy of Pepsi!


Dr. Pepper, You Make The World Taste Better  
What Syaoran would do if someone took his last Dr. Pepper  
By:Jennifer  
  
Ok, this is gonna be a one try fanfic... I kindof got the idea from Tomoyo-chan's Joy of  
Pepsi... It is what if Syaoran took Sakuras last Pepsi... I liked it so I'll try it a little different  
and maybe some different scenes or stuff like that. OK? Ok...  
Here we go! *I am in the Mario Mood so look forward to a little Mario stuffs... Hey, there   
was a power outage and he was sleeping but the thunder woke him up and cut him off  
which made me sad... I forgot to save the game!! WAAAAA!!!!!!!!*  
  
* * * * *  
Disclaimer- I do not own ANY Nintendo characters or TV show characters... SO DON'T  
SUE ME YA HEAR?  
Now on to the story...  
* * * * *  
  
*No Chapters*  
  
"Ah, finally... enough of that stupid sword fighting, on to my relaxing Dr. Pepper..."  
Starts singing...  
"Dr. Pepper,  
You make the world taste better...  
You make the world taste better,  
you make the world taste better..."  
"Dr. Pepper, where is that Dr. Pepper... Oh, there it is... Ah!!!!!!!!! That's not a Dr.   
Pepper, it's a... doo doo doo... COKE!!! Where is my Dr. Pepper!!!?"  
Starts crying and runs around the apartment building 50 times...  
"Where could you be....oh Dr. Pepper... I love you more than Sakura!!!"  
*Sakura- "Hey! So, he does love me... but he prefers a Dr. Pepper more than me?   
What a jerk!!"*  
  
  
Syaoran cries again... even harder.  
  
  
Spots an old man carrying a Dr. Pepper.  
"You took my Dr. Pepper, didn't you?"  
"No"  
"I'd do ANYTHING to get that Dr. Pepper..."  
"ok, I'll give you this Dr. Pepper if you go kiss that young lady over there."  
Syaoran's eyes light up cuz the girl is Sakura.. "ok..." *S+S were going out then*  
Syaoran goes up to Sakura and says "Hi!" then gives her a kiss..  
old man-"Hey, was that your girl friend?"  
Syaoran blushes then scratches his head-"Uh... kinda, maybe.."  
"No, Dr. Pepper for you then!"  
"Then I'll just have to take it from you!"  
He takes out his sword and starts swinging it at the man.  
The man puts the Dr. Pepper infront of himself and screams..." Take it"  
  
Syaoran didn't hear, he just kept on slashing.. Then he noticed the can infront   
of him and grabbed it... "Hah, I got it from you and you can't get it back!! Na  
Na Na Boo Boo!"  
"I don't want it back, though.."  
"Why?"  
"Be cuz you slashed a whole in it and theres no more left.."  
"WHAT?"  
  
  
Syaoran cries and runs around the city...  
"Dr. Pepper.... I thought you made the world taste better? I guess not, but  
somehow, someday, somewhere I will find you!!"  
He spots another person on the street with a Dr. Pepper.. He takes it  
but there wasn't anything left in the can...  
  
He spots 50 more people on the street with Dr. Pepper can's in their  
hands... He gets all of them but there was either none left or he had  
slashed a hole in them...  
  
He finally gave up...  
  
"I miss you Dr. Pepper... I really do... You know? If you had asked me to  
marry you I would of said yes..."he screamed throughout the city...  
The people in the city heard him and all said "I think he's gone wacko,   
maybe we should call the nearest doctor or a physchiatrist or something,  
he definitely needs help..."  
The people called the doctor and an ambulance came and picked Syaoran  
up. "Uh, yeah, I think he's got a sever case of depression... He seems to  
be saying something about marrying a DR. PEPPER?! This kids crazy!"  
The doctors kicked him out of the van.   
  
Syaoran finally got up after 3 hours of talking about what it would be like  
to marry a Dr. Pepper.. He passes a Mario on his way home.." Hey dude  
with the red hat... Have you seen my Dr. Pepper..." Mario gets freaked  
out and runs to his princess.  
  
Years pass and Syaoran finally makes it to his house and finishes asking,  
"Have you seen my Dr. Pepper?" He had asked it to 1,567,345,298,000  
people.  
  
He looks in the fridge and looks for some milk *moo, i love cows!! ^.^* He  
moves the calzone he had had 2 years ago and there, sitting right there in  
the fridge, was a *drum roll please*  
*  
**  
***  
DR. PEPPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
***  
**  
*  
Syaoran faints..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ok, how do you like it? Was it good was it sucky? Well, it is my 2nd fanfic...  
Send me suggestions, comments, flames... Remember... always R+R!!!  
  
TA TA FOR NOW *TTFN*  



End file.
